Let The Flames Begin
by ForbiddenDelights
Summary: Charlie's death opened the door to a friendship.Which was soon broken by Renee. Bella Swan a broken 21 year old for 13 years. Edward Cullen, club owner, part of a mafia organization. What happens when these two long lost friend's find each other? Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Let The Flames Begin**

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. I suck at writing so maybe this will prove it. So be nice ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**1. We Are Broken**

**Now on to the story! Enjoy…**

***Gunshot***

"DADDY!" the little girl screamed while the tears were running down from her eyes.

**BPOV**

Have you ever witnessed your father's death?

I have…

"Come out little girl , we wont hurt you!" I heard a man's voice call out to me.

I kept running until my legs couldn't take it anymore. I started to wonder around the woods, until I was able to find a place to hide. I found a log near a meadow ,so I hid in there before the men who killed my daddy don't find me.

I couldn't stop crying for my fathers death. He was the best dad anyone can think of. My dad and I were in the middle of roasting marshmallows in the fireplace. I watched the flames go up in the air and then they would disappear in mid air. The flames always fascinated m-. My thoughts were cut off by a man calling my name.

" Oh Bella! Where are you? We won't hurt you ." The man called out to me. I saw a small whole in the log, so I looked through the whole to see where the men where. I saw two men dressed in black suits. The men were big and buff and they both had short hair. One had blond hair , the other had brown hair. I noticed that the two men were wearing the same looking chain. The chain had a gold eagle with red eyes.

" Hey Mark. I got a call from the boss, he said to leave her out here. She'll eventually die out here, no one comes out here anyways." said the one with the blond hair.

" Yeah, your right maybe a bear will eat her. Hey, lets go get some donuts!" said Mark the guy with the brown hair. I watched them disappear into the shadows of the woods. I got out of the log a few minutes after men left. It was getting dark and cold, so I went back inside the log. Before it starts to rain.

That night I cried myself to sleep. I dreamt of my father and all the things we've done together. Like the time he taught me how to ride a bike when I was 4 and the time he tried to bake me a cake for my 6th birthday, but the cake ended up all brown and hard. Those were my last memories of him.

I felt someone shaking me the next day . " Hey wake up." I heard a voice call out to me. I pried my eyes open. I saw a pair of deep forest green eyes. They looked concerned and confused. " What are doing out here, are you lost?" the little boy with the green eyes asked me.

" I … I think so…" I croaked out. I crawled out of the log slowly. I had a headache and a sore throat. I guess from all of the crying. My clothes were dirty and torned. I stood near the log, shivering. The little boy stared at me with wide eyes.

" Do you… Do you need help?" the boy asked me.

" Y… Yes. I'm lost and my daddy is gone…" I croaked out. I was on the verge of tears, knowing that I will never see my daddy again. I couldn't see how the boy looked like because my tears made it impossible to see anything. So I started crying. I sat down near the log, curled up because I felt like I was going to break anytime soon.

I felt someone brushing my hair back. I looked up and saw the green eyed boy in front of me. " "Hey it's ok. You can join my family. I have a mommy, daddy, a brother and sister. We can be one big happy family and we'll always be together." the green eyed boy said. I wiped the tears from my eyes and noticed that the green eyed boy was beautiful. He had messy bronze hair. His nose was straight and he was slightly taller than me. " So what do you say? If it helps my mom bakes the best white chocolate chip cookies, you can't say no to that." the boy asked. Should I go? I don't know what to say. I'm scared.

So I said " Yes, ok…ay."

"Cool, lets go. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." Edward said. Hmm, Edward ,I guess it does fit him. I've never heard of that name before. It's pretty.

" Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella Swan." I told him. I looked at Edward and noticed he was dressed in a gray suit. He looked really pretty. I was about to ask him why he was dressed in a suit but he spoke before I even had a chance to open my mouth.

"Swan… hmm….Swan! Is your dad named Chief Swan?" Edward asked me. I couldn't retain in my tears once he mentioned my fathers name. So I ended up crying hysterically in front of him.

" I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you ?" he offered me. I felt comfortable around Edward. He makes me feel safe, he reminds me of a guardian angel. Once I calmed down I cleared the tears from my eyes. My eyes burned , I guess from crying so much.

I sniffed. " My… my dad was murded in front of me. There were four guys that killed him. So I ran out of the house before the men got me. I ran until my legs couldn't take it anymore. Then I started to walk around until I was able to find a place to hide because the men were looking for me." I explained to him. I waited for him to speak, but he surprised me by hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, he was so warm. Once he pulled back , I looked up at him and he was crying.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know. Chief Swan was a family friend. I'm sure my parents will be very sad to know that he's gone. Come on, lets go. Before you get sick." Edward said. He held my hand while he lead me to his house. I couldn't stop the blush that was rising up my face. Edward had very soft skin.

We finally reached Edward's house and may I say his house is so big and beautiful. It had 3 floors, big glass windows, a beautiful garden, the house has a nice blue color to it and brown, and it has a big glass door.

I didn't realize my mouth was open once Edward spoke " You should probably close your mouth. I had the same reaction and a fly went in my mouth, and flies do not taste good." _Ewww!_ I immediately closed my mouth. Edward chuckled while we went inside the house.

I followed Edward to the kitchen. The house was beautiful on the inside too. The kitchen was big and it had a fireplace , it made me sad 'cause it reminded me of my father and I roasting marshmallows. I blinked back the tears that were fighting to come out. I noticed a girl sitting on a stool. Her back was facing us. It looked like she was eating cookies. I guess she heard us come in because she turned around.

*0*

That was my expression because that was no girl it was a boy ,wearing a pink flowy dress.

"Eddie! I knew it was you!" the boy in the dress told Edward.

" I told you _not_ to call me that, Emmenita!" Edward growled at… Emmenita? Emmenita put her-

I mean his hands on his hips and said.

" It's Emmettina" said the boy. I started to giggle because this was just too funny. Emmettina looked at me weirdly but soon he was smiling at me. " Who's this Eddie, your girlfriend?" he was looking at our joined hands.

Edward held my hand tighter, soon my heart was beating faster. " No, this is Bella and she's going to be our new family member " he told Emmettina. I looked over at Emmettina to see his reaction. Emmettina started jumping up and down clapping his hands while squealing.

"OMG!OMG!YAY! We can play mommy and daddy or paint each others' nails, do each others' hair! Ahh! This is the best day of my life!" Emmettina squealed happily.

_WOW._

"Emmett don't bother your brother he has enough with Alice dressing him up in that suit." I heard a women say from behind me. I turned around to look at her. She looks a bit like Edward so I guess this must be his mom. She had green eyes like Edward and the same hair color like him, except her hair was a bit orange. She noticed my presence in the room. " Oh. Hello and who must you be?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm B… Bella. Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen " I responded. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Call me Esme, sweetheart." she told me.

"Mommy, is it ok if Bella joins the family? I found her in the woods lost. She told me some men murdered her daddy, Chief Swan." Edward said softly to his mother. I looked up at Esme and her eyes went wide and her smile fell to a frown.

"What …this can't be true." Esme whispered. She started pacing in the kitchen . We all stayed quiet except for Emmett and Esme. Emmett started to cry and Esme still kept pacing the room saying Charlie isn't dead. We heard the front door slam shut and a mans voice yelling out ' Esme'.

" Esme sweetheart…I need to tell you something. You should sit down." a man with blond hair told Esme. I think that man is Edwards father. Edwards father escorted her to sit on one of the stools. Once she was seated, the man stood in front of Esme and said " Charlie was murdered just last night. I just examined the body. The police have no lead. He was shot multiple times, and the police can't find Charlie's daughter. I believe her name was Isabella ." Esme broke down crying. Edwards father held Esme while she cried on his shoulder.

So my daddy was shot multiple times. I tried to get the images of my father lying dead on the floor. Soon all I saw was darkness ,pitch black.

" Bella are you alright, can you hear me?" I heard Edwards voice call out to me in the darkness. I tried to feel my surroundings. I was lying on something soft and someone was caressing my cheek.

" Edward , son she'll come around. Let her rest for a while." I heard a calmed voice speak.

My eyes fluttered.

" She's waking up Carlisle" this was Edwards velvet voice.

I finally managed to open my eyes. I looked around and I noticed someone laid me down on a forest green love seat.

" Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen . How are you feeling?" he asked me .

" I'm feeling fine." I replied in a small voice.

Carlisle sighed. " Bella your father was murdered , did you know that?" I nodded.

" Dad can Bella stay with us please? She has no other place to go right now." Edward said. I realized Edward was holding my hand.

Carlisle nodded. " I suppose she can stay." He turned to Esme " I'll go to the station and let them know Bella will be staying with us. Make sure she is warm and get her something to eat." Carlisle said while grabbing his car keys , soon he was gone.

We ate silently. Edward told me his sister Alice was at a sleepover. I shared a room with Edward. I didn't want to be alone. Also because Edward makes me feel safe.

1 ½ years later, February

"Tag your it!" Alice said once she tagged me. Ugh! Stupid pixie. Now I'm it. Hmm I wonder where Edward is hiding.

Edward. Oh, Edward, I've developed a crush on my best friend. He's helped me so much ever since my fathers death. He's gotten a bit taller. He's 9 years old now. His birthday was on June 20th. I turned 8 on September 13th. For his birthday we went to a water park it was so fun. Emmett wore a one piece bathing suit and it was pink. Emmett and Alice are so much alike . Both there rooms are pink with stuff animals and pink walls.

Personally, I think Emmett is gay. For example, he's girlier than me and I'm a girl. He loves the color pink. He wears girl clothes. He paints his nails and he wears lipstick. Edward also thinks he's gay. But Alice, she loves Emmett's gayness.

The Cullen's and I have become really close. They're like my second family. Esme wants to adopt me. The police couldn't get a hold of my mother. I was supposed to be with Charlie for 1 year and a few months, because my mother and her husband Phil were traveling. Phil plays baseball so he travels a lot. I decided to stay with my dad instead, but that didn't work out.

So now Esme is waiting two years to adopt me. She said if the police can't contact my mother, Esme will adopt me. I wouldn't mind her adopting me because Esme is like a mother to me.

I heard someone giggle behind a bush. I looked closer to the bush and saw some bronze hair picking out of the bush.

Edward. That is definitely him. No one has hair like that but him.

I was just about to tag him when I heard " Edward, Bella!" ok I love Esme but I was on a role here.

"Yes! I won !" Edward yelled once he popped out of the bush he hid in. We heard Emse call out to us again.

" This isn't over, Cullen" I told him.

OME! Did he just stick his tongue out at me !" Funny Edward. How old are you, 3? " I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"_Pfft! _No!" he retorted." I'm 9" he said in a low voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

" Come on Edward, Esme's calling us." I said while walking to the house where Esme was waiting.

" Edward your going to go with you father to pick up eye glasses from the doctor, ok sweetie?" Esme asked Edward.

" Yes, mom." Edward said. While killing a bug that was on his forehead. I don't know why, but for some reason Edward it becoming dumber everyday. He makes Emmett look like Frankenstein- I mean Eisenstein. Gosh! Edwards dumbness is rubbing off on me. Stupid Edward.

" Your dad's in the car." Esme told Edward.

"Ok." Edward said. " Oh and Bella when I come back were having a re-match on tag and your still it… Ha!" I rolled my eyes.

" Bella, sweetie do you mind helping me in the kitchen? I want to try this new cookie recipe." Esme asked me while walking to the kitchen.

" I'd love to help Esme.' I said while following her into the kitchen.

10 minutes later…

_Knock knock…_

" Coming." Esme yelled out." Bella do you mind getting the butter out , while I answer the door? "She asked.

"No problem." I said while I got the butter, she went to answer the door.

" Bella, come down here dear!" Esme yelled out.

I ran downstairs. Once I got there I saw my " Mom?"

" Bella sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't know your father past away." my mother said while hugging me. I was happy but shocked she was here.

" Mom, how did you find me? I thought you were with Phil?" I asked her.

" We got back home earlier than we'd expected. Once I got home I got all these missing calls saying your father died and that you were living with the Cullen family." My mother told me in a watery voice.

Wait! If my mom is here to take me home that means I won't see Edward again or any of the Cullen's, and if I did leave I wouldn't be able to say good-bye to Edward.

I started to hyperventilate. " I want to stay with Edward and everyone." I told my mother in a stern voice.

" Bella sweetie we can't . Phil's waiting in the car. We have to go now." My mother said.

I went to go hug Esme." I'm not leaving" I yelled at my mother.

" Bella the plane is leaving in an hour, we have to go." My mother said while trying to pull me away from Esme.

" Bella, I don't want you to go. But you have to, she's your mother." Esme said in calming voice.

I hugged Esme tighter." I'm going to miss you Esme, you've been like a mother to me. Please tell everyone I love them and also that I'll miss them, especially Edward." I said once I released her.

"Goodbye." I waved to Esme once I got in the car. She waved back with tears in her eyes. What now? I'm broken again.

How can one perfect day turn to hell in just a few moments?…

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. R & R please.


	2. 2 Careful

**2. Careful**

**A/N: Alright here's chapter two . I got a big writer's block. Then yesterday while I was drinking orange soda this idea hit me so I started writing. Oh, I didn't mention this in the last chapter but Edward has a British accent. Also Bella isn't gonna do something shocking. It's the other way around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything! Only the plot line of this story.**

**On to the story…Enjoy!**

**13 Years Later**

"Bella, could you do me a favor?" Jasper's voice said through the phone.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?" I was feeling quite generous today. Might as well be generous to Jasper.

"Could you bring me my lunch, I forgot to take it this morning for work? " Jasper asked me.

"Ok, what's the address?" I asked Jasper. I've never been to Jasper's work. He said he works as a bodyguard at some club. He has to protect the strippers, because sometimes the customers get a little to handsy. Jasper came home with a black eye once. Rosalie, Jaspers' sister also known as my best friend, was making fun of her brother because of the black eye. She kept calling him raccoon for two weeks. Whenever Jazz calls Rosalie, her caller ID for Jasper is Raccoon. Rosalie jokes around a lot for a woman that looks like a model even when she just got out of bed.

" I'll text you the address. Thanks Bells, drive safe." Jasper said.

" No problem see you in a few, bye." After I hung up I went to go take a quick shower.

After my shower, I quickly dried up. I decided to wear my dark blue skinny jeans, a white V-neck shirt, my favorite worn out converse ,and my leather jacket. Of course I didn't forget my favorite bracelet. It was purple and the bars were shaped as hearts. My best friend got it for me when we celebrated Christmas with his family. The tears were starting to come but I held them in. I haven't seen my best friend in the last 13 years. I tried to push the thought away.

I went downstairs to grab Jasper's lunch bag, which contained his favorite steak and mash potatoes, and a slice of carrot cake. I slipped in a small bottle of Al's steak sauce which he loves. I remember one time Rosalie dared Jasper to drink a whole bottle of Al's steak sauce, which he did. That day Jasper won 50 bucks.

Today was a sunny day, a bit chilly too. It's rare to have sunny days in Seattle. It's mostly raining. I got into my red , rusted Chevy truck, that I adored so much. I checked my phone to see the address Jasper sent me. Hmm… this club is only 8 blocks away. I've never seen it… oh, well.

…

I pulled up to a building that was five floors up. The building held a sign that said 'BROKEN BELLS'. Interesting name for a club, I thought.

I walked through the double doors and wow… the first floor was amazing. The first floor was a bar and the whole place was covered in ice. There was ice bar stools and the floor looked icy. I am so going to come here with Rose.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" one of the bouncer's asked me. The bouncer was big and buff and very tall, maybe about 6'6' feet tall, dark hair and brown eyes.

"Umm…I'm looking for Jasper. I came to drop off his lunch." I said, lifting Jasper's lunch bag to show the bouncer.

"Bella, right?" I nodded," Yeah, Jasper told me you were coming. He's upstairs talking to the boss. Would you like me to escort you there?" The bouncer asked me, with a smile.

"Sure lead the way…?"

"Felix" The bouncer named Felix replied ,"Alright let's go." I followed Felix through the club which led us to an elevator. We stepped inside the elevator. We went up to the fifth floor. The waiting room looked amazing. It had like a Steam punk theme.

Felix stopped in front of a door and knocked, then opened the door. " Excuse me boss but Jasper, Bella is here." Felix said, apologetically.

"It's fine Felix. Jasper and I were just talking." said a velvety-British voice. The voice made my legs weak. Felix gestured me to enter the room. Once I entered, Felix waved bye to me and closed the door.

"Hey Bells." Jasper greeted me by enveloping me in one of his calming hugs.

"Hey Jazz, here's your lunch. I put in a bottle of your favorite sauce." I said handing him his lunch.

"Thanks B."

"No problem."

"Ah sorry, I'm being rude. Bella this is my boss, Mr. Masen. " Jasper introduced me to the Greek god wearing a dark long sleeve gray button up shirt and black skinny jeans. I swear once I laid my eyes on his forest green eyes it was just me and Mr. Masen, good-bye Jasper.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Masen but you can call me Edward nice to meet you." He said with a sweet British voice. When we shook hands I couldn't ignore the shock that passed me once our hands touched. I feel like if I met Edward before. But where?

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm sorry, have we met somewhere? Maybe karaoke?" I asked unsure.

"No…"He said, a little confused.

"I'm sorry I just thought… never mind. I'm Bella, Jasper's best's friend." I replied, smiling. Gosh, Bella your such a doofus. Karaoke? Really?

"Yup Belly is my best friend." Jasper said, putting his arm over my shoulders. "So Belly what do you think of the club? Better than the girly one you and Rosie go to every Friday night?"

"Hey Polish is not a girly club. " Who am I kidding, Polish is such a girly club. It's all pink and fluffy in that club. That club only sells cosmos and margaritas. No beer at all. Rose and I always sneak in a little strong drink in our purses.

"Well Bella, I assure you that this club is way better than Polish. Unlike them we serve beer and way stronger drinks." Edward said proudly, winking at me.

I blushed. I was hypnotized by his green eyes. "I'm so coming here." I loudly whispered to Jasper. He chuckled. "Well Jazzy I gotta go. Rose wants me to be home once she gets there." I kissed his cheek and said bye to him. I was about to bye to Edward, when the bracelet on his wrist caught my attention.

**Flashback…**

"Smella come on we don't have all day." Edward said in a exasperated British tone. Gosh he can be really annoying.

We were in London visiting Edward's grandparents for Christmas. It was three days before Christmas. Edward's grandmother Elithebeth took Edward, Alice, Emmett or Emmettina and I to an ice skating rink.. Edward promised me he was going to teach me how to ice skate.

Once I was done tying my ice skates, I slowly made my way to the ice. I did a happy dance in my head because I got to the ice with out falling.

"Ok, Belly ready to skate?" I nodded excitedly. "Alright first hold on to the railing, it helps" Holding railing, check. "Now bend your knees." Bend knees, check. " Good, now relax and say I trust the ice three times as loud as you can." I did as I was told.

"I trust the ice! I trust the ice! I TRUST THE ICE!" I yelled out loudly. I heard a chuckle beside me. Edward was laughing at me.

"Edward!" I growled at him.

"I'm sorry Belly I didn't think you were actually going to say it." Edward laughed. "Forgive me, Belly?" He showed me his best puppy dog face.

I can't say no to that face. "Alright I forgive you." I signed in defeat. "But if you make me do anything that will embarrass me I will hunt you down." I threatened. He gulped with wide eyes. That'll teach him.

"Ok, let's get back to where we left off. Now relax and march forward." He said.

I fell the first couple of tries, but I soon got the hang of it. Once I got better at skating , Edward and I glided to where Alice and Emmett were at. Alice was swirling around like a princess while Emmett was striking poses.

"Great poses, Emmettina." I complimented.

"Why thank you, Belly-Boo. Alice and I were thinking about modeling." Emmett said proudly. Emmett struck one last pose before we all held hands and swirled around.

"Kids, it's time to go." Edward's grandmother called us out.

On my way to grab my shoes I tripped over something. "Ow" I looked over to see what made me trip. It was a black and silver bracelet. It looked expensive and new. Someone must have dropped it. I think I'll give it to Edward, an early Christmas present. The bracelet looks like it was made for a guy. I grabbed my shoes and went to where everyone was at.

"There you are Smella, I thought you got lost again." Ed-wiener said. I stuck my tongue out at him

….

"Time for bed." Esme announced. Edward and I were sharing a room since I'm still afraid to be alone at night. We were sitting in bed playing Go-fish. I had the bracelet in my front pocket of my pj's. I'm going to give Edward the bracelet.

"Go-Fish! Haha I win." Edward said while doing a victory dance.

"Re-match?" I asked. This is his second time winning. I gotta win eventually.

"Fine, but loser gets to drink egg nog." Edward said. He knows we both hate egg nog. He must think he's gonna win but not this time.

"Alright, deal." I said. We shook hands. While Edward was dealing the cards, I decided to give him the bracelet.

"Edward?" I asked in a quiet voice. I hope he likes the bracelet.

"Yeah, Belly?"

"I want to give you an early Christmas present. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure." He said excitedly with his British voice.

"Ok, but first close your eyes and hold your hand out." I said also in a excited voice. He did as I told him. I took the bracelet from my front pocket and laid the bracelet gently over his hand. "Okay, now open your eyes." He lifted one eyelid first, then he fully opened his eyes. He looked at the bracelet in awe. He was also quiet.

"Bella, this is the most best's gift I've ever got. When did you get this?" He asked in his cute little British voice. His voice filled with happiness.

"I tripped over it at the skating rink, on my way to get my shoes. I want this bracelet to remind you of me in case anything ever happens, you wont forget me." I said with tears in my eyes.

Edward hugged me to him. "Don't worry Bella. I won't ever leave or forget you. You're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you for the bracelet." he said in a watery voice. I hugged him tighter.

That night I ended up winning on Go-Fish. The next day Edward drank a cup of eggnog. Which he did not enjoy. Esme noticed the bracelet that was now laying on Edwards wrist. She looked it up online. Apparently the bracelet is from a company called Links London. The price of the bracelet was $180.00. I can't believe I found an expensive bracelet.

On Christmas, Edward also got me a bracelet like his. Except mine was purple and the bars were shaped as hearts. I thanked Edward and hugged him for the bracelet. After opening all of the gifts, we all went outside and had a snow ball fight. I accidentally threw a snow ball to Edward's grandpa's butt that day.

**End of Flashback…**

"Bella? Hello, you in there?" Jasper was waving his hands in front of my face. I didn't realize I blanked out.

"Yeah, sorry… um… I gotta go. Bye." I rushed out of the office without looking back. Jasper was calling my name but elevator door was already closing. The elevator ride seemed like it took for ever. Once I was out and into my truck the panic attack came.

That can't be Edward. I mean he could be living in a beautiful house in Malibu with his wife and kids. I remember Edward told me he wanted to be his own boss when he grew up. He didn't like to be told what to do.

But once I saw that bracelet I had a feeling it was him. I'm trying to deny it, but my heart keeps telling me it's him. I guess if it's him then I should embrace it and get my best friend back. I am willing to try anything to get my Edward back.

My heartbeat was starting to increase. The air is coming to quick and my breathing was becoming shallow. My arms and legs were starting to shake uncontrollably and my head was pounding. I try to calm my breathing first it always helps. It took me about 20 minutes to get over the panic attack. Once I got the strength to drive, I headed home and then took a nap.

_Knock Knock…._

"Bitch you better not be fucking someone in there. Open the fucking door. The party starts in two hours and we've got to get ready." The bitch said through the door. Remind me why I moved in with them. Oh, yes after my second year of high school, Renée ,Phil and I moved to Jacksonville, Florida. I was jumped up two grade levels because I knew the 10th and 11th grade course. I met Rosalie in 12th grade, she also jumped up two grade levels. She was also my neighbor in Jacksonville. Rose and I became close friends fast. She was the beautiful looking model and I was the pale white stick. If someone would pick on me Rosalie would beat them up or give them a warning. She was like a big sister and Jasper was like a brother to me. They both took care of me because I was always so depressed. They made me happy and they helped me when I had my panic attacks. They know I get my panic attacks when I think of Edward or have dreams of him and the Cullen's. Rosalie knows about Edward but I've never told her his name. She always knew him as 'my best friend'. We went to college together in Florida. We just finished college this year. Rosalie's dream was to have her mechanic shop in Seattle. Well that's what she said, Jasper and I are still trying to figure that out. We thought Rosalie would want her shop somewhere in L.A.

So Rosalie owns a mechanic shop, Jasper works at the club and I have no job. I was thinking of becoming a virtual assistant, seems pretty cool. But for now I'm Bella Swan, 21 years old, unemployed and broken.

I unlocked the door to let Rosie in. Rosalie barged in my room with a curling iron, brushes, and her make up bag.

I am so dead, I thought. Rosalie was sniffing the air. "Good it doesn't smell like sex in here. Now get in the shower, hurry Bella ." I rushed to shower. I love how the hot water burns my skin, it relaxes me. When I was done showering I walked out to my room to see what torture I'm going to have to go through.

Rosalie forced me to wear a dress even though it was like 55 degrees outside. It was a Kitty Kat Midnight blue and Lace dress. The straps were satin and it had a ribbon around the waist area. I'm not gonna lie the dress was beautiful but it's freakin cold outside. Luckily, Rose let me wear my black flats and my leather jacket. She curled my hair a bit so it could look less frizzy and in place. Then she took some of the top layer of my hair and she neatly put it in a ponytail. She applied some make-up on me. Not too heavy but also not too light.

"Alright Bella all done. Now stand up so I can see how you look." I stood up so Rosalie could see me. "Wow. I'm good. You look innocent yet in a sexy way. Know what I'm saying?" She asked.

"Umm…sure?" I said, which sounded more like a question.

"OK, I'm gonna go get dressed. Jasper is on his way. Tell him that his clothes his on his bed, OK?" She said while walking to her room to get dressed.

"OK." I said loudly so she can hear me. I walked to the living room to watch some TV.

"Bella wake up, come on darlin'." I heard Jasper's southern accent voice call me. I fluttered my eyes open and saw Jaspers blue eyes staring back at me. "Come on sit up before Rosalie finds out you fell asleep." I quickly sat up because an angry Rosalie is a big pain on the ass.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you Rosalie laid out your clothes for you." I said to Jasper.

"Already taken care of. I'm already showered and dressed. Rosalie, which I assume is still getting ready, didn't notice I came. Why do girls take long to get ready, Bella? Anyway Edward is on his way , I invited him and he offered to drive us to the party and back." Jasper said while stuffing his mouth with Rosalie's Doritoz.

"Wait, Edward is coming?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, is that OK with you Bells?"

"Sure."

Jasper and I were watching Zombieland. It's funny how the character Tallahassee was only killing zombie's just for a Twinkie.

We were in the part when they were going to Billy Murray's house when I heard Rosalie call my name and 3 soft knocks on the door. "I'll get the door, you go find out what Rose wants." I agreed and went to Rosalie's room.

I walked into Rosalie's room she came out of her bathroom and let's just say Rosalie dressed like Rosalie. She wore a stretch sequin Paillette dress with sparkly silver glass stiletto heels. Her hair was a bit wavy and she had smoky eyes and red lipstick on. The dress went up to the high top of her thighs. If she would bend down you would be able to see everything.

"Bella does this dress make me look like a whore?" she asked me whilst applying more mascara.

"Yes."

"Good. I was going for that look." She said proudly. I laughed quietly cause' of what she said. Rose knows how to make people laugh when they are not in the mood for anything.

I debated on telling her about Edward. "Rose can I tell you something?" to heck with it she's gonna find out sooner or later from me. Why not now.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked, screwing the tube back on the mascara.

"I'm not sure… I think I found my _'best friend'_." I said unsure. I looked up to see Rosie's face. Her eyes were wide open.

"You mean '_THE BEST FRIEND_'?" She asked a bit too loudly. I nodded. "What's his name? Where did you see or meet him? Is he hot ?Oh my god! Did you have sex?" she asked way too loud.

"His name is Edward. He's Jasper's boss. I meet him when I went to do drop off Jazz's lunch at work. Yes he's freakin hot and no Rosalie I did not have sex with him." Every time she sees me with a guy or if I mention a guy's name she assumes I had sex with them. "and he's here to take us to the party. Jasper invited him." I added.

"Wait, did you have a panic attack ?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. I saw the bracelet on his wrist, that made me think it was him. So I left before the panic attack came." Rosalie was looking at me like a mother would look at her child if they got sick.

"Did you take your Prozac in the morning?" she asked with a stern look on her face.

"No." I faked cough.

"Bella! I told you to take them every morning. You are in trouble young lady." she said, pointing a manicured finger at me.

"Rose, Bella let's go!" Jasper yelled out. I quickly ran before Rosalie could beat me up. She beats me but with a pillow. She thinks I will need to be sent to the ER if she goes all Rosalie hardcore on me. But Rosalie doesn't know is that when I lived with the Cullen's, Esme and Carlisle taught us how to defend our self's.

"Bella get back here." She demanded. I went to the living room and hid behind Jasper.

"Jasper save me, the bitch came out." I said, giggling.

"When has the bitch ever gone in?" He asked, chuckling. Jasper looked over at Rosalie and if it were possible, which I think it might be, Jaspers eyes looked like they were going to pop out. "Rosalie what the fuck are you wearing? You look like a whore! Go back and put on more clothes!" Jasper yelled at Rose. She just smirked and flipped her hair back. Then she went to the kitchen to get me my Prozac and a glass of water.

"Drink this Bella. I don't want you having a worst panic attack." She told me quietly, so Jasper and Edward won't be able to hear. I washed the pill down with the water.

"Since Bella already met Edward, Rose this is Edward. Edward this is Rosalie my sister." Jasper introduced them.

"Nice meeting you." Rosalie said. "and yes these are real." Rosalie added, squishing her boobs together. Edward and I chuckled. Jasper just shook his head ,looked up and said 'Why me?'.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Edward said with his British voice. My lady parts were screaming at me, saying 'Kick Rose and Jasper out and take him to the bedroom now!'. Believe me I would, if I had the guts.

" Alright dudes let's go. Maria's waiting." Jasper said, walking out the door. Rosalie followed after.

I turned off the TV and lights. Edward was holding the door open for me.

"Hey, how are you?" Edward asked me, with concern. Gosh, he looks hot. He was wearing a white shirt with black jeans. Converse and was wearing a leather jacket. He had his sex hair, I wanted to run my fingers through his hair so badly. Edward is the definition of sex.

"Fine, thank you." I said sheepishly.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said with that British velvet voice. Man, I should have brought another pair of panties, I thought.

"Thanks." I blushed. He opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in.

He has a black Mercedes. Rosalie bombard Edward with question about what kind of engine the car had and all that mechanic stuff.

It took us a while to find a parking. The house was crowed with people and the music was blaring loudly from the stereo. We walked in the house and it was crazy. People were dancing and drinking. In one corner there was a game of beer pong. Outside people were getting high. I saw one guy past out in the lawn.

Rosalie went to go drinks with Jasper. Edward and I went to go find a place so we can all sit. Soon Rosalie and Jasper came back with the drinks. Jasper went to go find Maria. He came back with a drunk Maria beside him. After Rosalie was done with her 3rd drink , she dragged me to the dance floor. We were singing along with the song, 'The Club Can't Handle Me'. Soon everyone joined and the party got crazier. If that was even possible. After four songs I decided I needed a break. I squeezed my way out of the crowd and walked over to were Jasper and Edward were at. Before I got to them I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I apologized.

The man just smiled at me. He was tall and buff. His skin was tan and his hair was black and cropped short. I quickly left. He was too creepy. "Where did Maria go?" I asked Jasper, grabbing the drink he had for me. It was cold and strong. It burned my throat.

"She stepped out to buy more drinks." he said. I nodded.

"Are you having a good time Edward?" I asked him. He seemed quiet today.

He looked at me with those green piercing eyes and smiled. "Yes Bella, it's good to be away from work and enjoy something different for awhile." he said softly in my hear. I shivered but with pleasure.

"I understand. It is good to be away from life and just party." I said. He smelled good. It was a bit musky and a smell I couldn't define. I remember my Edward, he smelled the same. He had his own smell. He smelt like Edward.

"Bella come with me to the bathroom!" Rosalie yelled over the loud music. We were looking for the bathroom upstairs. Door to door. We kept looking for the bathroom, I bumped into the same creepy guy I bumped into earlier. He just smiled at me. We walked into a room, which Maria was in. Maria' top was off and her shirt was lifted. The guy that was sucking on her neck turned around. It was Tyler Crowley, Maria's ex-boyfriend.

"Maria! What the fuck are you doing? Your Jasper's girlfriend!" Rosalie screeched at her. By the way Rosalie was fisting her hand I knew she was going to blow.

"Rosalie, Bella it's not what it looks like. Tyler tricked me." Maria lied. I wanted to shove her lying face to the gravel.

"Well from the looks of it you eager to get in his pants!" After that, Rosalie punched Tyler right on his mouth. He fell off the bed. Rosalie grabbed Maria's hair and started punching her face with great force. She shoved Maria to the ground then kicked and punch her. Maria's face was bleeding so much. I went to go get Jasper before it got more ugly.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I found him sitting in the same place with Edward, they were laughing at something. "Jasper come, Rosalie's fighting with Maria. We caught Maria in her room with Tyler." I said frantically, to Jasper.

"What?" his eyes went wide , then he ran upstairs to Maria's bedroom.

Edward put his hands on my shoulders. " Bella stay here, OK? I'm gonna go help Jasper." he said and went running upstairs.

A few minutes later passed. Jasper came downstairs holding a struggling Rosalie outside. Edward came to me, "Jasper asked us to wait here. He wants to speak with Rosalie alone for a moment." I nodded.

" I need a drink, I'll be back." I told Edward. He nodded, OK.

I came back with my drink. Edward and I sat down on the loveseat. I felt safe with him. Just like I felt with my Edward . He asked me what we saw upstairs. So I explained everything to him of what Rosalie and I saw. A few minutes later I excused myself to use the bathroom. I left my drink on the small table out side of the bathroom. Once I got out I got my drink and chugged it all down. I went downstairs to where Edward was. Rosalie and Jasper were not there yet.

Edward and I decided to dance. I went crazy when they put the songs 'Lost in Stereo' by All Time Low and "Careful by Paramore. Edward and I were laughing by then. I melted when he put his hands on my waist. Edward asked me if I wanted to go home, after dancing to the Paramore song. I said yes and told him I was gonna go get my jacket, which was in a bedroom upstairs.

"Bella maybe I should go get your jacket. Your drunk. How much did you drink?" he asked with that hot British voice.

"Well I had the drink when we first came and the one Jasper gave me and also the one I got when Rosie and Jazz went outside, that's it." I said. "It's fine Edward, I always start to get drunk when I'm on my 5th drink. I'll just go get my jacket." I said walking up stairs. I bumped into the same guy again. He just smiled like he always does. My head was starting to pound and my vision was becoming blurry. I found the room where Rose left my jacket. I went inside to get it. Then I heard the door close. There was a dark figure near the door.

The last thing I heard was. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Then everything turned black…

**A/N: Dun,Dun,DUUNNNN! What will happen next? I'm still not sure… **

**Anyway R & R please. :D**


End file.
